


Drabbles

by MichellePom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #trashqueen, Bondage, I Don't Even Know, Multi, You know what I mean, all of them are cock-a-doodle-doo's, forgive me jesus, hope you like it, idk man they were requests, in a good way, lots of trash, so Brace yourself for some gigydy-gigydy, so deep in trash, trash, underage bondage specifically, when I look at them now I am ashamed, you can comment more trash if you'd like me to make another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellePom/pseuds/MichellePom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship: Stancest</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandleAllOfThisAesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/gifts), [You are my sin buddy bless your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+are+my+sin+buddy+bless+your+soul).



1\. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Ship: BillDip

Quote of which the drabble revolves: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

 

Several years after the Weirdmaggedon Dipper was still scarred by what happened during the time he lived in Gravity Falls. Everything that happened... He felt like it was somehow his fault too. And he couldn't forgive himself... Maybe if he found out earlier the password of McGucket's laptop, all those things wouldn't have happened.

These thoughts used to invade his mind every time he and Mabel re-visited Gravity Falls. Things didn't change that much around there. The pie shop was still there, the Mistery Shack ( regardless of what Grunkle Ford initially wanted ) the Notrhwest masion was sitting on the same hill too. It was like time stopped. All the memories were coming back to him. Nobody could remember what happened during those infamous days, except him and the rest of the Mistery Shack crew.

Dipper was looking outside the window. The bus was moving swiftly along the asphalt. The dusk was drowning the sky in multiple shades of red, yellow and blue. He let out a sigh.

'Are you okay bro-bro?' Mabel asked.

'Yeah... Well... It's just that... It's hard not to think about the Weirdmaggedon.'

'Are you still thinking about that? It's been 4 years now!'

'Yeah... I just remember... People screaming everywhere, fire and the feeling that the morning will bring only more destruction...'

'Oh Dipper...' said Mabel putting her hand on Dipper's. ‚Everything is okay now. Everyone is safe. Thanks to you. You are a hero Dipper.'

'I guess...' mumbled Dipper looking back out of the window.

After few more minutes, the last rays of light made the „WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS" sign creep out of the forest's shadows.

'Here we are.' Whispered Dipper.

Everything was... Exactly the same...

The scent of the trees, the unusual feeling that you get when the breeze brushes your cheeks, the moon that started to set... Everything was calling for him... This town, full of misteries and oddness... He just couldn't resist it.

As they were going through the forest path to the Mistery Shack, Dipper constantly felt like he was being watched. It is true that he was never able to get used to walking down that path at night.

Arriving at the door, they found a short note: "We are on Stan-o-War. We will be back in about 2 days. Have fun kiddos! I can't wait to see you! – Grunkle Stanley"

'So... They are away for the time being.'

'Yep... I guess we are on our own until tuesday bro.'

'I guess so.'

The door creaked as Dipper stepped inside the bedroom. For some reason, Mabel wanted to go and visit Grenda and Candy so he was all alone. Might as well stay up as late as he wanted. He could write in his journal. Yes – he kept a journal of his own.

He changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and threw himself on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a bit. The moonlight was creeping inside the room through the triangle-shaped window. Ugh. Triangles. He couldn't stand them. After Weirdmaggedon, he wasn't even able to eat Doritos. Because of him... Bill Cipher. He thought about him a little. Although a criminal mind, Dipper somehow respected Bill. He didn't quite know why though.

Suddenly, he heard the door slamming open. A dark figure was standing in front of him, like staring into his soul. Two huge golden eyes were shining through the darkness. Wait – golden eyes... What?

'B... Bill?'

'Well well well well well well well. If it's not Pine Tree. Long time no see.'

'What are you doing here? I thought we defeated you!'

'There is a wonderful thing called „travelling through space and time! You should try it.'

'What do you want from me...? Haven't you played enough with our lives?'

'I thought that you wanted a little help.'

'With what?'

'I see. You're in denial. I bet you always ask yourself if the Weirdmaggedon was your fault. I bet that you cannot stand yourself.'

'It's not true.'

'I bet you're asking yourself even now if you could ever prevent it.'

'No!'

'It is your fault!'

'Leave me alone!'

'I have come to help you Pine Tree. To make you forget everything.'

'I don't need your help!'

'Oh well... I maybe thought that you wanted to hold the journals in your hands again...'

At those words, Dipper twitched.

'What...?'

'You heard me. Everything: your mind, your soul will be healed. And you'll hold your precious journal again...'

'B... But...'

'Come on... You know you want it...'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can! Come on Pine Tree! Be a hero for once in your life!'

Dipper's eyes were watery and his hands were trembling. He knew he didn't want to fall for Bill's lies but... Something inside him made his hand strech in order to finish the deal. It was like his mind and body were totally separate, and by the time Dipper realised what had happened, it was already over. Now he was not only afraid, but he dissapointed himself once more.

'I always like to make deals with you kid.

'Urgh... I cannot believe what I've done...' Dipper looked with sorrow at Bill.

' If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.'

'WHAT?'

Dipper was shocked. He didn't know exactly what the demon wanted, but one thing was sure: he was screwed.

At last, the demon stepped outside the shadows. But – there was something different about him... His triangle-shape was changed for a human body.

He pulled Dipper's hand and shoved his body onto the bed.

'Bill! What are you doing?'

The demon gripped both of Dipper's hands, and started licking the sides of his neck. While his tongue caressed his skin, his teeth were inflicted into the same wer areas.

Dipper didn't hate the feeling. But he didn't fully enjoy it either. But, he soon realised that that might be an oportunity to get his revenge. He knew Bill's weakness and had to exploit it as much as he could. So he slipped his hands through the demon's grip and sensually began touching his chest, slowly trancig lines down to his member.

'Mngh... Pine Tree...' said the demon while feeling his manhood get harder.

Dipper took Bill's hands and pushed him down. Now he was topping.

They slowly started taking off their clothes, touching each other with desire. Dipper was kissing Bill's neck, biting his collarbones and laying his hands on his hips.

Sooner, all their clothes were laying on the floor. Dipper took his manhood and began masaaging around Bill's entrance.

'Ah~ Pine Tree... Mngh... Stop teasing me... Put it in...'

'Make me. Beg for it.'

Dipper started teasing Bill more and more until he finally said:

'Gosh Pines, ok ok – please put your Damn thing inside me already!'

Dipper began slowly entering the demon's body. It was tight and Dipper knew what he had to do to make the Bill's body hurt with pleasure. He abruptly entered, making Bill scream in pain. He then started pounding Bill faster and faster.

'Aaah – Pine Tree... It hurts... Ahhh~' mumbled the demon.

'Don't you think pain is funny?' hissed Dipper.

Bill put his hands around Dipper's neck, thightly gripping him. At this point, Dipper was enjoying himself so much, that wanted to go even deeper inside his partner. Grabbing him by the back, Dipper lifted Bill, making the demon groan with even more pleasure and pain. He was so deep inside of him, he could barely breathe.

Dipper was helping the demon ride his member by moving him up and down by the bottom. Their moans were mixing, making them move even faster.

'Ahh – Bill I think I'm coming!'

'Yes Pine Tree come! Cum inside me!'

Dipper didn't listen to the demon, and took himself out of him. He then took Bill, layed him down and then topped him. He put his member inside Bill's mouth and pushed it inside. So deep that Bill thought he would choke. At that moment, Dipper could not take it anymore and came inside Bill's mouth. Or, better said, throat.

Bill, taken by surprise, felt an overwhelming flow of pleasure rush through his body, making him cum too. Dipper, on the other hand, still cumming inside Bill's throat, put his hands on the demon's neck, as if choking him.

The demon was about to pass out when Dipper took himself out of his mouth. He inhaled deeply, and started coughing when the sperm started gliding down his throat. He spitted some cum on the side of the bed. Seeing this, Dipper gripped thightly Bill's manhood, squeezing it as hard as he could.

'Bad demon. You should be punished.'

Bill was too exhausted to snap at the boy. He just stood there, inhaling the air as deep as he could, with tears streaming down his eyes because of the choking. Seeing this, Dipper thought „This is my time to play with him as I like. He's gonna regret messing with my family.". He lowered himself, facing the demon's twitching member. He started licking the cum from it. When he began taking Bill inside his mouth, a sudden impuse made him bite the partner's prick.

'Okay kiddo I get it! Fine I'll make your counciousness clear!'

'Really?'

'Yeah yeah – it hurts too much! How can humans multiply themselves like that!?'

Dipper let out a sigh. For a moment he thought he was out of his mind. But – he somehow enjoyed it. I think you could say that he felt like a wolf in a sheep's clothing...


	2. 2. Just us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Stancest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some fluff

Quotes on which the drabble revolves around: 

1\. Please don't leave.

2\. Hey I'm with you okay? Always.

3\. Marry me.

4\. Wanna dance?

5\. You did all of this for me?

 

'Please don't leave!' said Ford trying to stop the girl from going any further.

He tried to grasp the girl's hand, trying to talk to her more.

'Freak.' the girl snapped and threw her punch at him.

Dripping wet and sticky, Ford tried to hold back his tears. He closed his eyes thightly, clenched his fists and felt like he wanted to dissapear forever. He knew he was a freak. But he just wanted love. He wanted to feel that sensation of holding the hand of a partner, being able to dance with that special someone and end the night with a kiss. This is what he thought the normal people do. And he wanted to feel those emotions too.

He was just standing there, near the table with punch and snacks, trying to hold back a river of tears. But the truth was, he wasn't able to. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey Sixer are you ok?' his brother's voice echoed in his ears.

'Stanley... I... Screwed up with Angela...' Ford mumbled.

'What happened to your suit? It's all wet!'

'She threw punch at me...'

'That little bitch! I'm Gonna go and talk with her!'

'No Stanley please don't!'

'Well she should know that if she fucks with you, she fucks with me too!'

'Please Stanley don't do that... I beg you!'

'Urgh... Fine... But I definitely can't forgive her for doing this!'

Stanley took a paper glass and poured himself some punch. He moved it slowly to his lips, but before he could proceed drinking it, he looked once more at his brother. Then, an idea struck him. He threw his punch on his head.

'Stanley! Why did you do that?'

'Hey I'm with you ok? Always.'

They started giggling and hugged each other.

'Wanna dance?' said Stanley, stretching out his arm to his brother.

'Of course!'

Ford took his brother's hand and felt his body being pressed down on his. Not quite knowing why, he felt embarassed and imediately blushed. A new song began. They song from the band BABBA echoed throughout the entire room. Everyone was having a good time. The Pines twins were also having the time of their lives. Dancing together, they were feeling like nothing could break them apart.

The next day, Ford was sitting on the couch reading something when the door slammed open.

'Hey Stanley – how was your day?'

'Fine! Eeeverything fine. Just. Fine. Well... I gotta go! I am soooo exhausted!' said Stanley while walking by, holding his hand so that Ford couldn't see his face.

'Hey – aren't we gonna watch the show together? Wait...'

Ford hurried to catch his brother. They met at the entrance of their room. Stanley was laying down on his bed, facing downwards. Everything was silent and Ford thought for a second that this awkwardess will kill him. They had never had such a weird atmosphere between them before.

'Hey! Why don't you just...'

Ford freezed when he saw Stanley's purple eye.

'Oh my God Stanley what did you do?'

'I just got in a little fight that's all...'

'A "little" fight? What are you talking about? You have dark eye now! What happened?!'

'Nothing... Just... A fight...'

'With who?'

'The greasers...'

'Why?'

'Look – nobody messes with my family. Especially my brother! I had to go to Angela and have a little talk with her!'

'Stanley but – then how did you get the scars?'

'Angela's brother saw me arguing with her. She actually slapped me! Mike got all angry and stuff...'

'Lee...'

'Today, after the boxing lesson the greasers were waiting for me outside the building. I got into a fight. But they were too many. Those knuckleheads! If they were only 3 or 4 I could have beaten them up really well!'

Stanley started heating up.

'Stanley calm down please...'

'You know – I think they are actually right... Huh... I am just a stupid moron... How dumb of me to think I can change anything! I just thought that if anyone would stand for you – no – for US then... Ugh!'

Stanley hit the door with his fist.

Ford, panicking, hugged his brother from behind. His eyes got all teary and his body was trembling.

'I'm sorry Ford... I...'

'You did all of this for me..?'

Ford's embrace was getting tighter.

Stanley released himself from his brother's grip and turned around so that he can face him. He places his palms along Ford's face and slided his fingers down his temples, cheeks and finally, rested them at the back of his brother's neck.

'Of course... I would do anything for you...'

'Lee...' Ford started crying and put his arms around his brother's neck.

Stanley suddenly felt a weird feeling inside his body... His brother was so close and his teary eyes looked all of a sudden much more beautiful than before. He uncounciously blushed and without much thinking, he quickly pressed his lips on top of Ford's.

Ford, taken by surprise, widened his eyes and felt his face getting hot. Some feelings that he had never experienced invaded his stomach and made him tighten his grip around his brother's neck.

Their legs weakened and they fell on the bed, on top of each other. They didn't want to part away from the kiss. Finally, Ford whispered:

'Marry me.'

'What?'

'Let's get out of here and go on Stan-o-War together.'

'Just us?'

'Just us.'

Stanley caressed Ford's cheek.

Suddenly a voice was heard:

'DINNER IS READY!'

'Guess we should go...'

'Yeah...'

They got up and proceeded to head downstairs. Before getting out of the room Stanley turned around and cracked a smile at his brother.

'Just us.'


	3. 3. Oh Damn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MaBill

Quote which the story revolves around: " Wait - are you jealous?"

'Hello shooting star!'

The voice echoed inside Mabel's ears. He knew that voice. It was so familiar yet so... Disturbing and heart-breaking for some reason...

'What do you want from me?' she whispered.

'My my – Don't you think you are a bit too stiff?' the voice spoke again.

'Bill I do not want to play your games.'

'Are you afraid, shooting star?'

'Please leave us alone!'

'"Us"? What „us"? Your brother does not need you anymore. He lives in his own world. Do you think that he wants to stay with you?'

Mabel's eyes got watery and itchy. She suddenly turned around just to find a human-like Bill standing against the doorframe. His grin was piercing through Mabel's heart.

'I am your only friend, you know...'

'Friend...?' the girl said. 'How can I treat you like a friend when you tried to destroy Dipper?'

'Destroy? I think you made a wrong impression of me. I want to be your friend. I wanna be your only friend. I will never leave your side. Not like someone else that's for sure...' said the demon pointing towards the slice of cake that the girl was holding.

Mabel examined the letters on the cake piece.

"Happy 17 years Dip-Dip"

She started crying, hopelessly wanting to mumble some words between the hiccups.

'He promised he will come! He promised!'

'Oh my dear shooting star...' said Bill putting a hand on Mabel's shoulders ‚I came. I care.'

Mabel turned around and hugged the demon.

'He always leaves. He doesn't care anymore!'

Bill hugged the girl back. He caressed her long wavy hair.

'There there... Don't cry...' He slipped his hands under Mabel's sweater.

She brutally pushed him away.

'What do you think you're doing?' she exclaimed.

Bill grabbed Mabel and pushed her against his body. She tried to move around in order to escape from the demon's grip. But she couldn't.

'Come on shooting star don't try to resist... Afterall, I am the only one who cares...'

'B-But...'

'Now now... Hold still... shooting star.' Bill growled.

He started slipping his hands under her clothes. Mabel, frozen in both fear and confusion, could not do anything but give herself to the demon. Bill slowly traced the tips of his fingers along Mabel's legs, working them all the way up to her thighs. He pushed her down on the bed and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He entertwined his fingers with hers with one of his hands and with the other he kept rubbing between her legs.

Mabel started moaning and soon enough she found herself in an explosion of pleasure, making her arch her back.

Bill started entering Mabel with his fingers, moving them in and out at a fast pace.

'Yes Shooting Star, let everything out.'

Bill moved himself closer to Mabel's face, making her leg touch her body and therefore making the demon's fingers go even deeper inside of her.

'Ahh~' Mabel cried out.

'Do you like it?'

'It feels strange...'

'Of course. You are dripping. That means that your body enjoys it.'

Then Bill inserted a second finger inside the girl. His other hand was lifting up her sweater, revealing her pink bra. He slided her bra upwards, exposing her skin to the cold air of the room. The demon started stroking her breasts, making her moan more and more.

Mabel slided her fingers along Bill's crotch.

'Oh so you want it shooting star...'

Bill revealed his member, taking Mabel's hand and placing over it.

'Come on, don't be shy. Stroke it.'

As soon as Mabel started rubbing Bill's erected manhood, he started groaning in pleasure.

'I can't resist...' Bill hoarsed.

He started entering Mabel, tipping his manhood little by little.

'You are so thight Shooting Star... I can barely enter you...'

Finally, with a rough movement he fully penetrated Mabel. She gave out a cry as droplets of blood dripped down her skin from inside her. She put her arms around Bill, gripping his coat. Bill started moving in and out. Harder and harder.

'I can't... I'm close... I can't...' mumbled Mabel.

'Yes... I'm gonna cum Starry...'

Pounding harder and harder, they were both so close to the climax... They were breathing hard and moaning. Their voices were mixing into an arounsing symphony.

'I'm gonna come!'

'Yes... Come! Come inside me! Come on Bill!'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL!'

The door slammed open.

A confused Dipper, carrying a backpack stood in the doorframe.

'Aaaaaaahhh~' both Mabel and Bill exclaimed in pleasure.

Suddenly, they observed Dipper.

'Oh damn.' Bill froze.

'Wait - are you jealous?' Mabel thought.


End file.
